


Sucks to Be You

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Horror, Hospitalization, M/M, Murder, No Romance, Serial Killers, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sal Fisher is a known assailant who has managed to get loose and is now on the run. He only has one target left: his highschool 'friend', Travis Phelps.





	Sucks to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be one of Travis' nightmares, but you can read this as if it were reality if you prefer...

The blue-haired male chuckled behind the expressionless mask, which only horrified Travis even more. He backed up against the elevator, violently hitting the button to rush the doors open.

“You can’t escape from this, Travis. You’re next on my list.” He slowly made his way to the blond, knife scraping fiercely against the wall. “Nobody can save you from me.”

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Travis was quick to enter. As the doors were closing, the knife wedged horizontally through the crack, forcing the doors to a stop.

“No, no, no…” Travis mumbled, tears staining his cheeks. He continuously pressed the button for the 1st floor, even though he knew that wasn’t going to work.

“I’ll give you to the count of _five_ to come out, or I’m coming in,” he warned. You could practically hear the smirk in his murderous expression. “_One_, _two_…”

Time was running out for Travis, he had to do _something_, but what could he…?

Not giving it much thought, Travis raised his leg up and kicked at the knife, forcing it out of the small opening.

As soon as the doors closed, the elevator began moving downwards. His heart was beating out of his chest, he couldn’t believe he was getting the hell out of there.

Once the doors opened, he screamed out for help. The people in the lobby looked at the blond like he was crazy, insane. They didn’t do anything but stare at the spastic teen.

“Sir, which room did you come from? We must get you back-" The nurse was cut off by an angry Travis.

He clenched his fists, eyes glaring sharply. “Listen to me, goddamn it! There’s an assailant on the-"

Travis looked up as the lights began to flicker. It was pitch black for only a few seconds, so when they turned back on, you can only imagine Travis’ expression when everyone was on the floor, motionless and bloody. At the end of the room, right in front of the exit, stood_ Sal Fisher_.

“What the fuck do you want from me?! Why are you doing this?!” Travis screamed at the top of his lungs, but there was no response from the other male.

The lights began to flicker again, countless times before they completely shut off, leaving both the blond and the psychopath in the darkness. There was barely any light coming from outside; this was both an advantage and a disadvantage.

“It’s no use, Travis. You can’t get away from me.” Travis shivered at the cool touch to his throat. “I always find a way to get my revenge.”

“Wait,” Travis stilled. “I apologized to you, you… you forgave me-"

Sal chuckled darkly, knife pressing harder against the soft flesh. “Well, I changed my mind.” Travis cried out as he felt his head being forced back against the other male’s shoulder. “If you would have just told me about your feelings instead of hurting me and my friends, this wouldn’t have turned out like this… I might've been able to save you from your life with _him_."

Sal smirked as he dragged the knife over his victim’s throat, watching closely as the blond dropped to the floor, clenching his throat as he choked on his own blood.

“Sucks to be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how this turned out like... this.  
Anyway, thank you for reading. I am known for making Travis suffer, so do not be surprised. Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos, I enjoy feedback. Have a pleasant day!


End file.
